


Наконец-то, хоть в чем-то мы согласны

by Easy_Owl



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10к бесит Мёрфи, M/M, Out of Character, ИМХО ООСище, Мёрфи не то чтобы ведется, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, не знаю зачем я сделала это, не могу выбрать тэги, но его это явно забавляет, ноет переводчик автор ничего такого не тэгал, чувствую собственную беспомощность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Да, тогда он был напуган и беспомощен. Но сейчас… сейчас все воспринималось иначе. И он продолжал снова и снова проигрывать в своей голове туманный цветной сон, который теперь все меньше напоминал беспристрастный анализ опасной ситуации, и все больше походил на потакание собственным слабостям





	Наконец-то, хоть в чем-то мы согласны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finally, Something We Can Agree On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515082) by [gayageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayageddon/pseuds/gayageddon). 



– Не вынуждай меня кусать тебя, – практически прорычал Мёрфи, когда 10к не пожелал заткнуться. Обычно парень был сговорчивее, но в крайние несколько дней – после стычки с Коллекционером – распоясался. Не сказать, что он намеренно  _хотел_ спровоцировать Мёрфи на жестокость, включающую применение зубов, но… выбравшись из того музея без единой царапины, он пребывал на взводе. Так что, он продолжал прокручивать случившееся в голове, словно наведенную наркотой галлюцинацию или воспоминание, которое не может как следует вспомнить. Это полностью заняло его голову, вытесняя оттуда другие, куда более важные мысли, подвергая их забвению.  
  
Особенно трудно было, когда Мёрфи принимался  _шутить_  о случившемся, так легкомысленно и обыденно, что у 10к аж всё зудело. Еще более удручающей была не сходящая с губ Эдди усмешка, словно она знала, что что-то произошло и находила это забавным. Док же, в свою очередь, выглядел скорее растерянным или всерьез над чем-то задумавшимся.  
  
10к и сам теперь долго пребывал в задумчивости, но пользы ему это не приносило. Потому что, когда он мысленно возвращался к Инциденту, – да, с заглавной буквы – то не мог заставить себя испугаться. Даже когда замечал, как Мёрфи смотрит на него, явно пересматривая свое мнение относительно укуса, 10к не чувствовал ни тени страха. Да, тогда он был напуган и беспомощен. Но сейчас… сейчас всё воспринималось иначе. И он продолжал снова и снова проигрывать в своей голове туманный цветной сон, который теперь все меньше напоминал беспристрастный анализ опасной ситуации, и все больше походил на  _потакание_  собственным слабостям.  
  
Он продолжал гонять эту мысль по пути в Розуэлл, пока однажды утром не осознал, что докопался до странного, не поддающегося толкованию, чувства. Оно не нравилось 10к, и ему совершенно точно не хотелось давать ему название, но оно мучило его. Он точно не знал, что оно означает, не знал боится ли он Мёрфи, переживает ли из-за Инцидента, не знал почему отказывается обсуждать его (по  _каким-то_  причинам от этого ему делалось неловко).  
  
Но, вместо того, чтобы оставить эту дилемму в покое, 10к продолжил ковырять ее. Постоянно. Он по-прежнему мастерски истреблял зомби, проделывая это без залипания в собственных мыслях – те  _поглощали_  его, когда у него выдавалось свободное время. Он не мог оставить всё, как есть, не мог отстать от  _Мёрфи_.  
  
И поэтому всю дорогу до Розуэлла – а поездка вышла по-настоящему долгой – он не переставал подначивать Мёрфи, наслаждаясь спектром его реакцией: раздражение, сарказм, мрачная насмешливость, еще больше сарказма, но ничего, граничащего с настоящей злостью. 10к нравилось досаждать Мёрфи, и он лишь усмехался, замечая взгляд, которым Мёрфи буравил его в ответ на подколки. Не убавляло его энтузиазма и то, как Уоррен закатывала глаза, принимая вид измученного школьного учителя, везущего автобус, набитый детсадовцами, на самую долгую и опаснейшую в мире экскурсию.  
  
Так что, когда 10к оставили нянчиться с Мёрфи, пока остальные обыскивали заброшенный и наводящий уныние торговый центр, он не стал возражать даже для проформы. У него едва голова не шла кругом, наконец-то появилась возможность бесить Мёрфи  _без свидетелей_. 10к несколько беспокоило то, что он получает столько удовольствия, доставая Мёрфи, но явно не достаточно, чтобы прекратить.  
  
Стоило остальным оставить их двоих в единогласно выбранной точке встречи, – в маленьком пыльном ресторанчике с липкими полами и грязными окнами – 10к принялся оттачивать мастерство, уже практически доведенное до совершенства.  
  
Он сел боком за наименее изгвазданный стол с намерением почистить оружие и принялся напевать что-то легкомысленное и жизнерадостное, как верный способ вывести Мёрфи из себя. Тот подошел вразвалочку и тоже сел за этот же стол, выглядя одновременно и сердитым на весь мир, и смертельно заскучавшим. Он бросал недовольные взгляды на 10к с первых секунд, как парень начал мычать себе под нос мелодию, вздохнул тяжело, раздувая ноздри. Но он смолчал: ни остроумных комментариев, ни едких замечаний – Мёрфи лишь побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и ушел обратно, чтобы посмотреть в окно с мутным стеклом.  
  
Нет уж, так просто он бы не отделался. Не поднимая взгляда, 10к спросил:  
  
– Так почему же ты оказался в тюрьме? – Мёрфи замер, и 10к понесло дальше: – Я поспорить готов, что это было нечто постыдное. – На короткое мгновение он поднял глаза от пистолета, который якобы приводил в порядок, и встретил взгляд Мёрфи. И взгляд этот теперь был… другим. 10к усилием воли отвел глаза, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию, но всё равно не смог сдержать самодовольной ухмылки, когда спросил: – Ты был чьей-то тюремной женой? Потому, что это, хочу сказать, объяснило бы твои пристрастия в гардеробе. Просто ты настолько дива, что…  
  
 _Ох ты_ , ладно – Мёрфи возник прямо перед ним, и на этот раз его присутствие ощущалось… иначе. Они не были настолько близко друг к другу с самого Инцидента. У 10к зачастило сердце уже просто от того, что Мёрфи оказался в его личном пространстве, что было странно, потому что он знал, что не боится… Мёрфи шагнул ближе, становясь между коленей 10к, устроил руки ( _большие руки_ , заметил 10к) на его бедрах.  
  
– И почему ты об этом спрашиваешь, м? – выдохнул Мёрфи, голос у него был цепкий, внимательный и  _совершенно непривычный_ : не злой и не раздраженный, а как будто где-то на грани. – Тебе  _любопытно_?  
  
Теперь он был так близко, что 10к чувствовал жар, исходящий от его тела, и собственную дрожь.  _«Что со мной не так?_  – успел подумать он, прежде чем руки Мёрфи опасно двинулись вверх по его бедрам. –  _Что вообще происходит?»_. Но он по-прежнему не ощущал страха.  
  
Сердце еще сильнее заколотилось в груди, дыхание стало поверхностным, загнанным, а штаны вдруг стали тесными, когда Мёрфи провел языком вдоль его горла.  
  
– Что… – заговорил 10к, но тут же умолк, когда  _до смешного огромные руки_  Мёрфи сжали его член через джинсы. Чужая щетина царапнула его под челюстью, и у 10к окончательно сбилось дыхание, он бездумно развел ноги шире, пуская Мёрфи ближе.  
  
Тот прихватил зубами кожу, под которой бешено билась вена, прорычал похвально: «Хороший мальчик» – от низкой вибрации в чужом голосе у 10к вскипела кровь. И стоило Мёрфи обвести большими пальцами его стояк, болезненно упиравшийся в ширинку, как из горла парня вырвался отчаянный стон. 10к запрокинул голову, думая:  _«Боже, я знаю, к чему все идет. Пусть я девственник, но не могу отрицать, что…»_  
  
– Мёрфи! – обвалившаяся им на головы крыша, сотня одновременно грянувших ружей, орда зомби, жмущаяся к стеклу – любой из этих вариантов был бы лучше, чем торчавший в дверном проеме Док с изумленно распахнутым ртом. – Ты чего вытворяешь, чувак?!  
  
Мёрфи же, кажется, впервые в жизни даже не попытался оправдаться. Он просто отстранился от 10к, самодовольно выгнув бровь, и отошел от него, по пути задевая плечом Дока.  
  
– Ну, а на что  _похоже_?  
  
Так он и оставил 10к – распаленного, осажденного растерянными и обеспокоенными вопросами Дока, на которые он и не знал как ответить. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь у него была еще одна тема, над которой он мог подумать.


End file.
